More Than Words
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: "Please, try to remember," he begged. "I need you to remember, little sister." - Post-game, not really canon BOF II


**What's this? Moonclaw wrote a serious Breath of Fire fic?**

**Is the world ending?**

**No, I was just listening to the soundtracks from all the Breath of Fire games the other day (Yes, I listen to video game soundtracks...) and I remembered that I had always wanted to write something to conclude a certain dangling plot thread for BOF II.**

**So, this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Grasses rustled overhead, startling the unconscious woman awake. She sat up, taking a quick look at her surroundings in a panic. But all around her was the still calm of night, and no sign of the creepy, apparently powerful, priest who had held her captive.

Groaning, Patty rubbed her head and muttered under her breath, "What the hell?"

Last thing she remembered was being restrained by magic, threatened to be used as some weird sacrifice. She'd always known that the churches of Saint Eva were odd and creepy, but she never knew exactly how _evil_ they were.

Patty got to her feet shakily, ignoring the cool breeze still blowing, and racked her brain as to what exactly had happened.

In a rush that felt like a physical slap to the face, she remembered and gasped.

"Mother!"

No matter how much the town of Gate unnerved her, she always returned to it to visit the dragon skeleton perched on the mountains nearby. Something about the area made her skin crawl, but she had long since come to know that the dragon, no matter how odd, was in fact her mother. Once or twice, she'd heard it speak to her, but the words were always so quiet, so faint, that she could never make out what it was saying.

Still, out of everywhere in the world, standing in front of the dragon made her feel like she belonged. And being, as far as she knew, the only member of a legendary race, was lonely.

No one could know what she really was, both for their safety and hers. It was times like this, no matter how fleeting, she wished she could remember her past more than a handful of hazy images.

It took a few seconds for her to regain her balance and get her legs into proper order, but she hurried on. Wading through the grasses, she finally came to a halt on the dirt path that had formerly led to her mother's remains.

Her green eyes stretched wide in horror at the site she now saw. Somehow, a giant city had crashed atop the hills, ruining the landscape to settle right where the dragon's white scales had once been.

"What…" her shock faded into uncontrollable rage; "Bastards!"

Patty hissed, "When I find who did this I'm going to rip their heads off!"

She stormed off, towards what looked like the gateway into the city, long nails digging into her palms. It didn't matter that she had no dragon powers as far as she could tell. She would kill them with her bare hands.

Her scaly wings twitched with every step, pulsing with the anger seething under her skin.

Her mother's dragon body was the only piece of her life she had left, her _real_ life; not the one she had scraped together over the years. But now, someone or something had completely destroyed it.

"If it's that creepy church cult, I swear I'll burn every building down!" Patty vowed, stalking into the dimly lit and surprisingly good looking, city.

Even though she was enraged, her confusion and surprise came forward and she looked around. "Seriously, how did this…get here? No way I was out long enough…"

She shook her head to clear it and stormed towards the largest building, where she could hear some sort of party going on inside, lights shining through the curtains in the windows.

Patty narrowed her eyes, clinging to her wrath so she didn't break down.

Her heeled boots clicked in a clipped tone as she climbed the stairs, shaking with pent up rage, until she stood in front of the double doors leading inside.

The house was obviously having a gathering, as she suspected, and all the laughing from inside made her sick.

Patty thrust her hands out and flung the doors open, hoping she looked as imposing as she felt.

"_You_!" she shouted, fury doubling when she saw just who was responsible.

This group of traveling _morons_ had been the bane of her life for the past year; she wanted to claw their eyes out, but after so many encounters, she knew which one of them was the ringleader.

Flexing her hands so her fingers were taunt, she growled in a feral way she usually tried to hide. Not only was it scary, but it was highly unattractive.

Her appearance had made the music stop and everyone turn towards the door, but her assessment of the situation only lasted a heartbeat and then she sprang into action.

Her petite frame made her quick on her feet, and contrary to popular belief, her wings did work.

It only took her three running steps, propelled by said wings, to dash across the room and take a swing at the blue haired young man.

She was surprised and annoyed when he had fast enough reflexes to avoid getting raked across the face by her nails.

"Patty?!" he exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

She hissed, "Don't you _Patty_, me! You…_you_!"

"What did I do?" he asked. He managed to make his voice sound genuinely surprised.

Patty snarled and took another swing, which he batted away from his face easily. His avoidance of her attacks only made her temper boil over, and she found herself shouting and screaming out all her frustrations, still trying to claw his face off.

The small, logical part of her brain warned her that there were a dozen weapons trained on her, spells ready to by flung out and of course, his sword which he had yet to draw but easily could. She'd seen these people in action; she was no match for them.

But logic had no place in her frenzied, fury filled mind. These people had destroyed the only thing she really cared about, and because of that, they had to pay.

"You took her away! You left me out in the cold, you heartless jerk! I was knocked out, you know! You built a _city_!" she ranted.

Patty scored a hit on his shoulder and he winced. She heard the sound of an arrow clicking into place, probably his stupid dog friend, but he held up a hand and frantically waved the weapon away.

"No! Let him shoot me because I'm going _to kill you_!" she screeched, lunging at him.

Obviously her crazy attack had not been expected since she managed to tackle him over, but she wasn't exactly strong, and he flung her off to the side. Patty winced, hitting the ground on her side. She ignored the bruises and sprang to her feet, ready to attack again.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" the man asked, looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

She ran forward again and he caught her wrist before she could punch him.

They scuffled for a moment and Patty was annoyed when a kick to the shins didn't make him let go of her wrists. She wanted to claw his eyes out, not be immobilized and have to explain herself. She thrashed and tugged, trying to free herself, but he was annoyingly strong.

Patty stopped only momentarily as her eyes, always trained to look for shiny objects, caught sight of something familiar. Something she hadn't seen since…well, she couldn't remember, but she knew what it was.

"My mother's necklace!" she gasped as her eyes narrowed into another glare, "You _bastard_! You stole that! Give it back!"

"I didn't steal anything!" he snapped, finally replacing his shock with annoyance. "This isn't yours, it's _mine_!"

Patty struggled, "No, it's _mine!_ It was my mother's! Where did you get it? I want it back!"

Something in his expression shifted. Emotions cycled through his eyes frighteningly fast. Patty gave her arms a good tug but he held fast, staring at her.

"Ugh, let me go!" she complained, unnerved by the way he was staring at her. Staring like…he knew something she didn't.

"…Yua?"

She froze.

Why did that word sound…familiar?

Patty cautiously swallowed, "What?"

"_Yua_?" he asked again, posture moving from defensive to hopeful. The grip on her wrists slackened slightly, even as he leaned forward to look at her more closely.

She cringed, "I have no idea-"

"This whole time…" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "I should have known, I should have…realized…"

Patty bit her lip, temper cooled to a more manageable level, while she wondered what had gotten into her blue haired nemesis.

Thankfully, he let go of her wrists and she took a hop-step backwards, putting some distance between her and the man who was apparently talking to himself.

He just smiled slowly and took a step towards her, negating her efforts. But what he said startled her more than the action. "Little sister…I've been looking for you _forever_."

Patty blinked, "…What?"

Something about this seemed _right_, but that made no sense.

Had she ever had a brother?

"_I can't remember_…" she thought, confused and frightened.

He reached out and grasped her shoulders in a light hold, more comforting then to hurt her. Still, she felt like the situation had taken a spiral into _weird territory_, and she needed and exit strategy.

"Yua, I spent years trying to find you! Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked, studying her face. "I should have known it was you. You look…you look like…"

She cringed, "I don't know you, I mean, sure, we've run into each other, but I mean, I'm not your sister,"

He blinked, and she ducked out of his grasp, holding up her hands, "Look, sorry about trying to kill you a minute ago. How about I leave and we call it even?"

Patty hadn't expected him to look so positively sad at her refusal to answer to this name. So sorrowful, in fact, that she felt guilty she _wasn't_ his sister.

She found herself talking, all the while backing up in an attempt to get herself out of the mess she had gotten into. "I'm sorry you don't know where your sister is, but I don't have a family, I never have…that dragon…she…well, never mind. You'd never believe me, anyway. But listen, I'm not your sister, sorry…"

Realizing she was talking to someone in another world, she trailed off and just watched the young man's reaction. His expression crumpled into equal parts grief and disappointment. He shut his eyes and muttered, "You don't remember. Just like all the citizens in Gate, you don't…"

Patty blinked, startled when he snapped out of his trance and grabbed hold of her again, voice tone pleading. "Do you remember? Do you remember Gate? Do you remember dad?"

She shook her head, "Hey, I just said-"

He let her go and pulled the dragon shaped pendant from around his neck, "You said this was yours; do you remember when we found it?"

She hesitated.

Truthfully she couldn't remember, but it _did_ look familiar. She knew she'd held it before, she just had no idea when.

He continued without her speaking, words quickening, eyes still studying her face hopefully. "We snuck out to the hills behind Gate. We went to see the dragon. You always said it was mother. I never believed you."

Patty snapped her gaze up, "The dragon…the dragon…where…wait, you…"

"The dragon was guarding and protecting us," he whispered, dropping the pendant into her hands. "I know because she told me. I know because she's my mother too."

The metal pendant felt oddly warm against her skin and she was surprised when the jewel in the center flashed a dozen colors before settling into an inky color once more.

"I…" she whispered, eyes narrowing at the dragon symbol resting in her palm, "I…did have a brother, once…that dragon…she always…"

"Yes, yes, she talked to you. For some reason you could always hear her, and then do you remember? Do you remember a giant flower? Do you remember…me?"

Patty squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't want too,"

"Yua,"

"Stop calling me that." she growled, annoyed. The name made her feel strange, it made her hear the dragon's voice all over again.

"Please, try to remember," he begged. His fingers curled around hers, forcing her to cling to the dragon necklace. "Everyone in Gate forgot, a demon did it…but you have to remember, you have to try. I need you to remember, little sister."

Patty bit her lip, eyes still closed.

She did remember a giant flower. A creature with an overly sweet smile, talking to her, telling her…something. And she remembered someone pulling her away, telling her to run. She remembered a woman with hair as blue as her own, singing a song in another tongue. She remembered an older brother handing her the pendant she now held.

A long time ago, in the grass fields behind Gate, next to a dragon's shell.

Her head began to ache, but she didn't let go of the memory, too determined to see it through.

They'd been a family, a happy family, until something went wrong. She wasn't sure what, but first it was mother, then her father and brother, too. She had somehow lost them, ended up alone in the dark, confused.

Patty opened her eyes, alarmed. These memories, coming so freely now, had always been blank to her. With their reappearance came a flood of emotions.

Confusion, fear, sorrow, anger, resentment and denial. But most of all, she realized that the man standing before her was telling her the truth.

"…Ryu?" she said carefully. She'd met him before, but she didn't remember names well, and this was the first time _saying_ it with any meaning behind it.

The smile on his face was the best reward she had ever received.

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh, how could I…how did I forget? We…lived in Gate, I always ran away and you always found me…"

Patty laughed softly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "And you found me again,"

"Yua," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long. I looked for you but…I should have realized who you were all the way back in Hometown. I should have _known_."

She shook her head, "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. You…even before you knew…oh, you saved me so many times…"

"I missed you, little sister." Ryu muttered, giving her a squeeze.

She smiled and bit her lip, unable to say she missed something she never realized she had. But it didn't matter because everything was alright now.

A sudden thought made her gasp and she pulled back, eyes wide, "The dragon! Mother! What…happened? Where is she? Why is this city here?"

He glanced away for a moment, "I have…a lot to tell you."

"Mother's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes,"

Patty looked down to her hands, where the dragon's tear was resting and she nodded slowly. "It's…okay. I think…I think everything will be okay, now."

Ryu hugged her again, "I have so much to tell you, so many people for you to meet…I can't believe I finally found you,"

"Thank you," she whispered, letting one last tear roll down her cheek before she chuckled and shoved him away, "Alright, enough hugs."

Glaring over her shoulder, she pointed at the crossbow still aimed at her, "Hey, dog boy! Put that away!"

He flinched but did as she asked and she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "Well, I think there was a party going on here, so don't let me stop you."

People shuffled around, attempting to look busy, and she fidgeted, not used to being the center of attention and not really liking it.

But in a matter of seconds, the party was in full swing again, although quite a few people seemed to be whispering about her and casting uneasy glances at the reunited siblings.

Patty smiled at her brother and he grinned back, grabbing her hand, "Come on, I need to take you to meet dad,"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"I told you…we have a lot of catching up to do," Ryu told her, tugging her towards the door, clearly excited. "Come on,"

She followed him out into the night and then halted on the porch, "Wait,"

When he looked back she dangled the pendant between her fingers and held it away from her, "Here, this is yours. You deserve it."

He shook his head, "Mother would have wanted you to have it, Yua."

She hesitated before slipping the necklace over her head. It fit nicely against her chest and she blinked, realizing for the first time what the dragon, her long lost mother, had been whispering to her.

Her name.

Yua.

She smiled, taking a deep breath before jumping off the deck to land beside her brother. She had never known what she was missing, what she'd lost; but all the same, the feeling that came from finding it was well worth the wait.

* * *

**I could have gone on and on and wrote probably a chaptered story on this subject, but for not, something short and to the point.**

**It's heavily implied that Patty is Yua, your long lost sister, but the game, for some reason, never comes out and says it. Why? I don't know. Worse still, you literally don't see Patty after she gets knocked into the grass, off screen. (That picture at the end of the GBA version does not count!) So...basically, your party are jerks that don't even go check on her to make sure she's okay. Sister or not.**

**I also have a hard time believing that Ryu wouldn't figure out she's his sister sooner then the end of the game, though I kept it that way for canon's sake. (I assume she lost her memories, but maybe not...?) I mean, you run into her enough in-game, and she 'travels' with you, too. Really? Are there a lot of dragon winged, blue haired, female dragons in the world the right age to be your sister that it's hard to figure out?**

**I haven't played the game in ages, and as such, I couldn't remember the flower demon memory-stealer's name...**

**And I may have taken a few liberties with minor details...**

**Rant over. Your welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
